New Day, New Night
by NoirValor
Summary: After defeating Zant and Ganondorf, Midna destroyed the mirror linking Hyrule and the Twilight Realm. Link's journey to reunite the two kingdoms and the woman he cares for.
1. Chapter 1

New Day, New Night

Chapter 1

The sun set over the southern field of Hyrule in the Faron Province. As it approached the horizon, the sun transformed the blue sky into a breathtaking mural of oranges, reds, pinks, and purples. At the farthest point from the setting orb, the stars began to show themselves and lend to the growing twilight. The faster the day faded the faster the night grew.

At the north eastern edged of the field, a pack of four bokoblins roamed for easy prey. The setting sun, now a blood red, was an ominous warning to return to the safety of their caves for the evening. In recent months the southern region of Hyrule had become an extremely dangerous place for bokoblins to hunt for humans and animals. A green clad human tormented them during the day. His patrols, though predictable, were vast and extended from the small village of Ordon to the south, all the way to the dry town of Kakariko in the east. The human easily beat multiple bokoblins single handedly, and so they learned to escape quickly when they saw him.

The human was a small annoyance compared to the wolf that now occupied the woods between Ordon and field. The bokoblins were cautious of the human, but they feared the large black and grey wolf. Whereas the human reacted to the bokoblins with a purpose, the wolf seemed to hunt them for sport or fun. Only the strongest, bravest, or most foolish bokoblins entered the forest after sundown.

The bokoblins in the field were none of those however and were content and determined to get as much hunting as possible out of the day. That changed in an instant when the sun became halfway submerged under the horizon. In the moments before the day disappeared and the night took charge, a beastly howl cut through the air with a prominent ring. The bokoblins looked to one another and started back to the comfort and safety of the cave when they made their camp.

From the edge of the forest the wolf watched them. His feral blue eyes never breaking from the bokoblins as they retreated from his presence. In the last dwindling moments of the day, the wolf let out another intimidating howl, and watched as the pack of bokoblins disappeared from sight. The sat on his rear, holding vigil for a few more minutes, watching the moon rise and the stars peek through the black sky. The calm, clear night held a certain bittersweet beauty to the wolf that needed to be appreciated.

Eventually the wolf got up and turned around into the forest. The wolf trotted along for a short period before encountering a chestnut colored horse with a light blonde mane grazing on a bit of grass. Unlike many other animals which might run from the predator, the horse showed absolutely no concern for the wolf's presence. Instead, the horse looked at the wolf with a knowing gaze that is shared between lifelong friends.

"You know Link, you may be the only wolf in history that howls at the setting sun as opposed to the moon." the horse said in the language that only animals understood. "You are breaking the mold for sure." finishing with the horse equivalent of a chuckle.

"And you Epona, are the only horse who can be perfectly understood by their rider, but that is my credit as well. Seems that I am quite the unique individual." Link responded with a grin on his wolf face.

The two beasts began to walk back to their home, the small village of Ordon. The walk would take them around an hour and a half, but the two were used to the distance. The walk was considerably easier now that many of the Bokoblins avoided the forest. Though there were still natural predators in the woods such as bats, and Duku Baba's. These were easily overcome by Link and his teeth and claws.

"Are you going to remain in your current state all the way back?" Epona asked. This was not an unusual question for Link, as Link was actually a human man. A small, magical black and orange stone allowed him to assume the form of a wolf whenever he desired. Normally Link rode Epona back to Ordon, as many men would.

"Not tonight." Link returned promptly. One of the benefits of being a wolf is that many of his senses were many times stronger than his human body. His sight allowed for better night vision. His taste buds picked up flavors that would normally go unnoticed. Link's personal favorite benefit was the ability to detect the smallest fragrances with his nose. "The wind is carrying lots of pleasant scents through the forest tonight."

"All right." Epona said and the two continued their journey through the nighttime forest.

Link took the time to take in his surroundings as they traveled. The trail they walked on was a dark tan soil that had been packed down by the many travelers over the years. The trees that were just of the trail were mainly tall ash trees that had wide leaves in their canopy that almost blocked out the light during the day. The most visible section of the sky was the clear section that was just over the trail. At this point, the sun had set completely and the stars shined and twinkled on the dark canvas that was the night sky. The sky itself was not black, but more of a deep, dark blue that would surround one at the bottom of a lake.

Link's wolf nose picked up the smells of dew that was already beginning to gather on the forest floor. In addition to that, the scent on leaves being carried by the wind. Small animals that scurried along the ground had their own distinct musk. Link could detect his favorite natural scent though, and it was the smell of an Ordon Pumpkin growing wild somewhere nearby. The scent brought memories of Link's favorite desert, pumpkin pie.

The next thing that Link smelt however was not pleasant, and it put him on his guard. It was smell that was like the barn at Ordon Village's farm when it got moist. It was a wet, stinky odor that betrayed the presence of a bokoblin nearby. Link knew that there was only a small number of reasons why a bokoblin would remain in the forest after sunset these days. Either they were stupid, hunting some random animal, or the bokoblin was trying to hunt Link. A primal urge within Link told him that he needed to defend his territory and assert his authority. Link then took the briefest of moments to reflect how much he had taken to being a wolf, or how much being a wolf suited him.

"Epona, get behind me now." Link demanded. Epona immediately complied and fell several paces behind Link.

Three bokoblins then revealed themselves from beyond the wood line. They walked with a menacing gait that meant to show they were not scared of the large wolf they now shared the trail with. Their weapons were primitive but effective clubs of a heavy, dark wood. The each of the bokoblins had a variety of scars that were visible on their purple hides. The scars told stories of how this group had fought larger predators than Link, and walked away victorious, so one territorial wolf was not going to intimidate them. Not that it mattered on bit to Link.

Link barred his teeth and dropped his head closer to the ground. His paws adapted a wider stance for better balance. The black and gray hair that covered Link's body and tail flared out and made him appear larger than normal. Links face was scrunched into a snarl and a gritty growl emerged from behind his teeth. This group of bokoblins was not frightened as most were unfortunately.

Once Link assumed his stance the bokoblin in the middle of the other two let out a loud cackle and at once the three purple monsters charged at the lone wolf. The three ran in a line that was meant to simultaneously hit Link from the front, left, and right. Link had seen this charge many times before and countered by jumping to his right while pivoting to face left, putting the bokoblins in a straight line in front of him. Before the first bokoblin could turn to face him, Link lunged and latched his jaw onto his prey's left arm, knocking the bokoblin to the ground. Anticipating a struggle, Link let go of the arm and the bokoblin rolled onto his back under Link, and making the fatal mistake of exposing his throat to Link, which was ripped out by the wolf's teeth. In less than three seconds, one third of Link's foes had been dispatched.

The remaining two bokoblins watched helplessly as their ally was torn to pieces in front of them. Their charge halted as they spread out and took a cautious approach toward Link. Link, being aware of how erratic a frightened bokoblin can be, did the opposite and picked up the tempo of his assault. He leaped past the first bokoblin and slashed at the weapon arm of the second one. Link then pivoted about, and struck the first bokoblin in the back of the head before it could turn to face him, taking it out of the fight. The final bokoblin turn to make one last stand, but had no energy to defend itself. Link slashed at the throat of the bokoblin, ending the threat.

Link stepped away from the bodies and examined his work. He didn't go looking for trouble, but he was always comfortable answering to it. Monsters suck as the bokoblins were a danger to his friends in Ordon, and he would defend them to the best of his ability. Link still felt that in his wolf form, he was more aggressive and brutal in his fighting style.

Epona stepped up next to him. "Are you done so soon? I was expecting more of a standoff or a showdown. But I guess it is late, and we should get back to Ordon soon" Epona said, poking fun at Link.

"Ha ha." Link said sarcastically. "Let's get going."

The two animals walked south towards the village they called home. As they passed a spring filled with fairies, Link assumed his human form. His body became as dark as his shadow, and his figure reformed his shape to that of a person. As the color returned to his body, it revealed that Link was dressed in the same outfit he wore on his adventure to save Hyrule and the Twilight Realm, complete with the green tunic and hat.

Link stared in the palm of his hand, revealing an angular black and orange stone. The magical object in his hand, in addition to allowing him to transform, served as a reminder of his adventures that ended three months ago to rescue the kingdom of Hyrule. More importantly, the stone reminded Link of Midna.

Midna was the princess of the Twilight Realm. Her realm was also in danger when a false king named Zant took over her kingdom, and invaded Hyrule. When this occurred, Midna was cursed to take the form of an imp, and wound up working with Link to save both kingdoms. When Zant and his forces were defeated, Midna broke the one known link between the Twilight Realm, and Hyrule. Link wished to remember Midna, as the two became quite close during their quest. Upon Link's discovery of Midna's true physical form, he had also become quite smitten as well, and thought frequently of her tall figure, her pale blue skin, and her fiery orange hair.

Link pocketed the stone and entered the outskirts of Ordon Village to a small cabin that sat atop the stump of a large tree stump which served as Links home. Link climbed the ladder up to the dwelling and opened the door. As link approached the bed that was on the ground floor, Link had a realization that had slipped his mind until just then. Tomorrow would be his birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Link woke up to the cliché sound of a rooster crowing and birds chirping. As the sun began to shine throughout the room Link began to rise to prepare for the day. After a series of stretches, push-ups, sit-ups, and squats, Link put on his tunic and went outside. Epona was grazing a patch of grass a short distance from the house, paying no notice to Link as she enjoyed her breakfast. Link jumped off the stump, and waked over.

"Good morning girl." Link said cheerfully. Epona turned to face him and neighed her reply. "Yes, thank you."

Link walked down into the main section of village were the day was beginning. The children were doing their morning chores, their parents starting to prepare for a day of work. Of the families that were visible, the one that caught Link's attention was that of Rusl, Uli, and their children Colin and Sofi. The four sat on a picnic table near their house atop a short rise. Link ran over enthusiastically.

When he got there he was greeted with hellos and hugs from each of them. Uli was setting out plates of breakfast for the four old enough to eat, Sofi being only three months old. The scent of eggs and cooked meat began to make Links mouth water. As he sat down he picked up a fork and knife.

"Wait." Uli said. She quickly ran over and gently kissed Link on the forehead. "Happy 21st birthday. Now you can eat."

"Thanks Mom." Link said sarcastically while grinning.

They ate breakfast with purpose, and talked about their day. Colin was now helping out with Fado at the ranch. Uli was planning on trying to get Sofi to start standing on her own. Link had to ride into Castle Town. Rusl was about to discuss his day when it came to meet him. Down the trail from Ordon Ranch, two men, a Zora, and a Goron all came running, each with an Ordon Goat in their arms. Each of them was dripping with sweat and gasping desperately for breath. These were potential recruits for the new Rangers of Hyrule, assuming they got through their training, whom Rusl led.

After the defeat of Ganondorf, the members of the former Resistance founded the Rangers of Hyrule with Princess Zelda's blessing. Their purpose was simple, patrol the area outside the main Castle Town area, serve as a peace keeping force, and respond to attacks from bandits, monsters, etc. The qualities that the Rangers looked for were physical conditioning, intellectual capabilities, mental toughness, and the ability to survive. The founding members each served as a Captain of various regions of Hyrule. Link was the captain of the Southern Outpost which consisted of Faron, Eldin, the southern field of Hyrule, and the City in the Sky. Rusl served as the armorer and instructor of the Rangers, as well as patrolling Ordon.

"Captain Rusl, we have the goats. What shall we do with them?" The man in front asked.

"Bring them back up to the ranch. I will be up shortly. Jump up and down until I get there." Rusl said with a straight face. The recruit's promptly ran back up the trail to the ranch.

Link smiled and faced the older man. "You enjoy doing that, don't you?"

"Of course." Rusl laughed. "You should come by shortly. We have sparring practice today. These guys think they are though, so you should put them in their place." Rusl walked away towards the ranch

Link nodded and finished his breakfast. He then walked up the dusty, yellow dirt road toward Ordon Ranch. The Ranch was simple in its construction. A large fenced in area with a barn off to one side for the goats to spend the night. A recent addition to the ranch was a sumo wrestling arena near the off to the side of the barn. It had been installed by Mayor Bo of Ordon, an avid sumo wrestler, for the purpose of training the Ranger recruits.

The recruits were gathered in pairs, practicing their fighting techniques with Rusl overseeing them. One of the humans was using a simple long sword, while his Zora partner wielded one of their distinct spears. The other human wielded a double headed ax while his Goron partner wore a set of gloves with stone over the knuckles that Link saw Dangoro wear in the Goron Mines. Everyone was practicing combination strikes, focusing of speed and precision. Link watched with interest seeing how everyone used the difference in their weapons to try gaining an advantage in a fight.

Rusl noticed Link and waived him over. "You ready to give a real demonstration?"

"Always." Link responded.

Rusl handed Link a sword that he had been teaching Link to use more efficiently than a regular long sword the past few months. Rusl decided to do this because Link's fighting style was fast and aggressive, and he rarely blocked with a shield, preferring to dodge. The sword reflected this with a twenty inch wakizashi blade mounted to the hilt of a cavalry saber, without the knuckleduster. This allowed Link to effectively wield the saber one handed because the sword was light and well balanced. Because this was just a practice, Rusl handed Link a wood variant. Link then nodded his willingness to proceed.

"All right recruits get over here." Rusl shouted. "One of you will have the opportunity to prove that you are indeed as tough as you think you are. If you think you can, one of you has the opportunity to spar with Captain Link. If you win, I'll let you out of training for the day. If you lose, well…you'll lose badly and training will be all the more difficult."

The four Ranger recruits looked at each other with hesitation. They had all heard the rumors about Links prowess in combat. Even though they were all older and larger, there was something in Links eyes that made them think that it would be unwise to challenge him. Eventually though, one of the recruits decided he could not pass up the chance to increase his reputation.

Link took a moment to examine the competitor as he entered the Sumo ring with his ax. Link recalled that others called him Ox, a name that plain to see. He was a large man, at six feet and five inches. He had a full head of reddish-brown hair, and a full, but neatly trimmed beard. Ox was well built with a barrel chest, and thick arms and legs. He was dressed in a red shirt, with a brown vest, pants, and boots. His ax was almost three feet long, but the head was not the massive battle variant, but a halberd variant, giving it more versatility. He was almost the opposite of the athletically built Link, who carried his sword in hand.

"So it would seem that it will be Ox and his ax." Link quipped.

"Big talk coming from such a small man." Ox said with confidence.

"The rules are simple." Rusl started, "If you leave the ring, you lose. If you are hit with what would be a lethal strike, you lose. If you are disarmed, you lose. If you yield, you lose. Any questions?"

Both men in the ring shook their heads.

"Alright. Ready…FIGHT!" Rusl shouted.

Ox did what could be expected of a man his size. He charged straight at Link with a roar that would certainly intimidate an undisciplined opponent. Link side stepped the opening move easily, and from this was able to gauge three things about Ox's physicality: he was strong, and he was fast when moving, but there was a build up to his actions. Ox then turned and tried to attack Link with a simple side swipe of his ax. Link flipped back out of range continuing to pay attention. Ox had used the centripetal force of his attack to spin around to face Link, giving Ox a faster recovery.

Link then unleased his first attack combo. A simple stab followed by a horizontal slash. Ox dodged the stab but blocked the slash. Ox then attempted to use the head of the ax as a hook to disarm Link. If Link had been using the larger Ordon Sword or Master Sword, this would have worked, but luckily Link's new saber was thin enough to slip out. Link now knew that he couldn't attack Ox directly. He would have to wait for an opening.

Ox switched to a one handed grip on his ax and slashed at Link again. Link stepped in to stab while Ox was open, but Ox was expecting this and surprised Link with a front kick that went straight into Link's stomach. Link hit the ground on his back but followed into a backward roll, landing on his feet ready to fight. Ox grinned as he scored the first hit of the bout.

"Well played good sir." Link said.

"You gonna yield?" Ox asked.

"Ha Ha. You wish."

"You thought with a name like Ox, I couldn't possibly be clever." Ox stated.

"No. I didn't expect you to be clever period." Link retorted

"And you think you're so much better?"

"No, but I am very busy today. So as much as I enjoy your semi acceptable banter, we should wrap this up soon." Link requested innocently.

"With pleasure." Ox said menacingly.

Ox then went back to a two handed grip. Link watched as Ox wound up for another slash, and knew that his taunting had worked. Before Ox struck, Link switched the saber from a fore grip to a reverse grip. As Ox swung, Link ducked and slashed at Ox's front shin, stopping Ox's spin. Link then stepped to Ox's side and kicked Ox right below the knee on the same leg, sending the man to a one kneed position. Before Ox could stand, Link moved behind him and drew the practice saber across his throat.

"STOP." Rusl yelled, ending the fight. "Link wins by lethal strike."

There was a round of clapping from the Ranger recruits. Link stepped over and offered a hand to Ox. Ox got up and gracefully shook Link's hand.

"Fancy moves. Good thing we're on the same side." Ox said with a small amount of admiration.

Rusl stepped up to the two in the ring. "Ox do you know what happened? How you lost?"

"No sir."

"You started off fine. Using your strength and momentum to keep Captain Link in front of you, and combining proper form and physical strikes to keep him from attacking." Rusl started. "However, you gave Link time to rile you up with that little chat, getting you to attack in such a fashion that exposed took just long enough to allow him to parry. If you had paid more attention to the Captain's speed and technique when he attacked you, you would not have lost in that fashion." He finished criticizing.

"So if I kept calm and took more time to learn about my opponent, I would have won." Ox stated.

"Not likely. I personally trained the Captain for years. You would have lost eventually."

This caused every one of the recruits to laugh at Ox's expense.

"Everyone. Grab you weapons and armor. Keep practicing in full gear for an hour, and no slacking." Rusl turned to face Link. "Link. I got a message from headquarters. You need to go to Castle Town for a meeting. Apparently there is a mission for you specifically.

"I'll leave within the hour." Link said and began his walk home to pack.

When Link arrived, he took a quick minute to inventory what he may need for the upcoming trip. Inside his pack, Link put a variety of tools that might prove worth carrying. Clawshots, bow, lantern, and a bottle with a fairy were all safely stowed. Link then looked at the various swords and shields that were hanging on a nearby rack. After the practice fight today, Link decided he was ready to move away from a sword and shield combo, and in instead strapped on the new steel sword Rusl had given him. Link now called it the Ordon Ranger Saber.

Link walked outside and over to Epona. "Ready for another adventure?"

Epona nodded.

The ride straight north to Castle Town was uneventful and Link reached the bustling city in the mid afternoon. After reaching a horse stable inside the city gate, and settling Epona in, Link examined his surroundings. It was the high time of activity, with every one shopping for the supplies they needed. Merchants hollered at potential buyers, advertising the quality of deals on their supplies. Groups and individuals moves with a strangely organized chaos, as though they knew where to move on instinct, as opposed to sense, Soldiers from the palace moved as a unit, seemingly herding shoppers from danger. The noise was rambled mixture of accents, pitches and volumes, creating an almost musical effect that was distracting. No matter where Link turned his head, he was able to pick up on a different conversation.

"What a lovely shade of…"

"…can sell for fifteen rupees."

"Where can I find…"

"Jonas! What is…"

Link slowly worked his way to the south east side of town. He walked into an alley near the edge of town that led into a dark, recess alcove. There were a number of wooden boxes stacked along one of the walls. Atop these boxes, a white, long haired cat that was sitting guard. Upon seeing Link, the cat meowed loudly.

"Good afternoon Louise. May I go in?" Link asked as he started to scratch the cat. The cat began purring and Link smiled. "Thank you very much."

Link walked over to the door that had the words _Telma's Bar_ engraved on it. Telma's served as the unofficial headquarters for the Rangers of Hyrule. There was an official HQ in a barracks in Hyrule Castle, but it was really only ever used by Rangers who were spending the night in town when not on patrol, or for storing some of the more dangerous things that the Rangers came in contact with. Link pushed the door open to the comforting warm glow of the bar, and all of the pleasant smells that came with it.

A/N: Woot. Chapter 2. Did you like it? Leave a review and let me know. I do more when people actually read my work. A little morsel about next chapter, It features Midna and what she is dealing with.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Midna stood near the side of the meeting room that was shared by her, the councilors, and various other officials that occupied the Twilight Kingdom. Her tall, slim figure garbed in a classy, if slightly revealing dress. They had just finished up a meeting, going over the usual discussion of allocation of resources, emergency preparations, and ceremonial duties. The room was rectangular and large enough to comfortable hold the thirty or so individuals that now milled about discussing personal matters. A large rectangular table, proportionate to the room dominated the center, adorned with plates, food and glasses.

Midna paid no attention to them however. She was lost in her own thoughts. Thoughts about the status of her kingdom. Thoughts about Hyrule. Thoughts about Link. Midna had spent much of the past three months thinking about him, and wishing she had never destroyed the portal between Hyrule and the Twilight Kingdom. Link could have been extremely helpful with several issues.

"Princess Midna." Midna heard a voice behind her. It belonged to one of the royal advisors by the name of Lilyan. "I see that you skipped over the offer to discuss suitors in the meeting again." Lilyan said impatiently.

Lilyan was the same shade of pale blue that Midna and all other Twili had. However she was shorter than Midna, and had shoulder length black hair. She had served the royal family for almost seven years. Following Midna's return to the Twilight realm, Lilyan had been trying to marry the princess off. Lilyan believed that the image of a stable monarchy would help pave the way to a stable region. Lilyan thought that turning Princess Midna into Queen Midna would also give a good reason to celebrate and raise moral.

While this was a perfectly reasonable way to gain political stability, it was infuriating to Midna on a personal level. In addition to the nagging Lilyan, Midna also did not care for the overt displays of affection and courtship from the droves of nobles, barons, and heirs to powerful houses that came to bid for her hand. At Best Midna found these men incompatible. At worst, they were painfully annoying. There was also the issue that she loved another man.

"Yes I did Lilyan. There are more pressing matters, such as rebuilding farm lands and food stores, than marring me to a man I hardly know." Midna said with a tinge of bitterness.

"We cannot keep pushing this off. People will expect you to either assume the throne, or they will want interim leadership."

"People want to be able to eat first."

"Princess. If this is a matter of not being in the mood…" Lilyan trailed off.

"No Lilyan. It is a matter of it not being important right now. We will discuss this when the time is right. Not sooner." Midna finished and walked away, relived that she had pushed off the issue a little further. She walked in the direction of the one person in the room that she knew, trusted, and liked. His name was Bindur.

Bindur was the other royal advisor. Bindur had served Midna's father for twenty years before Zant had his attempted coup. Bindur was as tall as Midna, but far stockier. He had slicked back grey hair, and a receding hairline that he was not ashamed of. Bindur was old enough to have more wisdom than almost everyone, and was, as he joked, to close to death to deal with being tactful. Midna had known him since she was a child and loved him like an uncle.

As she walked over, Midna noticed that Bindur was in a conversation with two men. The first was one of the many nobles and barons that were councilors for their lands (though one of the few not attempting to marry her, or their son). His name was Kaz, and came from the farmlands to the northwest. Kaz was a thin, older man, one of the few on The Council, so it came as no surprise that he and Bindur were friends. They probably went to the same garden on the castle grounds to get away from everyone.

The second man Midna did not know. He was clearly a soldier, but not like the regular palace guards. Instead of a full suit of armor, he wore grey wool pants and a brown leather shirt with steel plates riveted to the chest and shoulders. A tomahawk, with a boarding ax head was on his right hip. This was a far cry from the spear and shields almost all of the soldiers in the region carried. To complete the strange ensemble, his black hair was long enough to the point where he had to tie it back in a ponytail.

Midna approached the groups and announced her presence. "Good day Councilman Kaz, Advisor Bindur. How are you doing?"

"How do all old men do when they have to deal with younger people?" Kaz asked. "We are tired of so many people having opinions that sound stupid."

"Kaz is tired, I find them amusing. Like when a drunk tries talking about anything more complex than making a pot of coffee. They rarely understand what they are saying." Bindur said with a smile.

"I find almost all of you to be long winded and poor compromisers." the mystery man said. "Present company being the exception."

"Nice recovery." Kaz said. "Princess Midna, I apologize for my lack of manners and for my companions as especially. This is Captain Zennel of the Second Light Infantry Company. He leads Raider Teams into the Black Woods bordering the farmlands in our region."

"It is a pleasure to meet you My Lady" Zennel said with a courteous salute.

"If you would excuse me." Kaz started. "I must attend to a personal matter quick."

Bindur gave Midna an apologetic look. "I will be back shortly, but I must talk to Lilyan about stockpiling some of our food reserves."

Before she could react, Bindur left. She was now left with the enigmatic and blunt Captain Zennel. Though he did not seem to be a bad person, he seemed to not care about being great company as well. Then she realized what had happened, this was another attempt at a suitor.

"Curses. I fell for it." Midna said under her breath.

"I did as well." Zennel responded.

Midna stared at Zennel curiously. "What do you mean by that?"

"It is no secret that Lady Lilyan wants you to enter a state of monogamy. It is all most of the Nobles could talk about before the council meeting. Kaz wanted me here as an expert in the threat to food supplies, but I suspect he also wanted me to try and win your hand, if only to give himself and our region more reputation and a small claim to fame." Zennel exclaimed plainly. His eye had begun to wander the room, taking note of who was glancing at the Captain and Princess.

"Are you not going to try at all? Midna asked. She certainly did not wish to become romantically involved, but most available men were fighting to get private time with the Princess. Zennel was an anomaly.

"Princess, I would need to know you far better before attempting any sort of romantic courtship."

"Well as it happens, I have no desire to be in a romantic relationship with anyone here."

"So be it. Shall I return to the guest rooms?"

Midna thought it over for a moment. Zennel possessed a blunt honesty that made him easy to deal with. He was clearly an experienced soldier as well. There was a way that Zennel could be useful. In addition, it might keep Lilyan quite for a short period about the whole suitor agenda, and give more authority to Kaz to get resources for food production.

"Zennel. How long have you been in the army?"

"I joined when I was sixteen. I have been in for seven years now. I have spent the past three as an officer." Zennel answered.

"What do your Raider Teams do?"

"We defend the country side by being a good offense. We patrol the forest for bandits who try to steal food and supplies. When we find them, we raid the camps, take prisoners, etc."

"Do you like your position?" Midna asked inquiring further.

"Princess, I am being blunt. I feel this is leading to something. Could you just say what is on your mind?" Zennel asked as he crossed his arms in front of him.

That statement sealed the offer Midna had. "I apologize. I was trying to figure out what you're qualified to do." Midna explained. "When Zant tried to take over, he killed many of the Palace Guard, including the Captain. One of the Lieutenants has served as the interim commander, but we still need a replacement. Are you up for it?

Zennel stared at Midna for a short period. Finally he nodded with determination. "Of course Your Majesty. It would be an honor."

The two made small conversation for a short time. They discussed how fast it would take Zennel to hand over command, and what the situation of the castle security was like. Eventually Bindur came over, back from his conversation with Lilyan.

"Well it seems you two are getting along well." Bindur remarked.

"So far." Zennel said. "I do have to go now and tell Kaz about my change in post." Zennel bowed to both Midna and Bindur and left the room. At this point other councilors and official followed suit and the crowd dwindled. Eventually even Advisor Lilyan left, leaving only Midna and Bindur in the room.

"You're a crafty old fox when you want to be." Midna said.

"I know that, but to what are you referring to?" Bindur asked innocently.

"You. Getting Kaz to subtly present Zennel as a suitor. He is not at all like the heirs, barons, nobles that Lilyan is trying to get to court me.

"I did no such thing." Bindur said with mock shock. "But am I to understand that the young Captain has captured your heart?" he finished hopefully.

"No. But I have made him Captain of the Palace Guard."

"Well that will be a nice consolation prize for Kaz."

"Ha. So this was intentional."

"No. But I appreciate the credit given to me."

Midna finally relented, allowing Bindur to have his small victory. She was tired of people trying to force her into a relationship. She was still dealing with the loss of Link. He may not have died, but Midna was never going to see him again.

"Very well." Midna started. "If you are done defying your pseudo-daughter's wishes you may go." She finished holding out a hand to the door.

"Very well Princess. Have a pleasant night." Bindur said as he bowed and left the room.

Midna left the meeting hall shortly afterward and went up to her private chambers. The room was set up with a desk near the doorway. Along the back wall sat a king size, four poster bed. A doorway off to the left side of the room went to Midna's bathing area, and one at the back led to a private balcony. A bay window covered that wall allowing a grand view to the outside, with a set of double doors giving access .Midna moved gracefully moved across the room to the balcony, hew gown flowing behind her.

The sight that she saw was most welcoming to her. Sunset City surrounded the castle in all directions at the base. People milled about, happy and productive. It was especially busy today as there were so many dignitaries from other areas. Though there were problems, the kingdom was as safe and stable as any leader could hope it could be. Midna just wished she could share the view with Link.

A/N: I had to edit this chapter twice. I didn't particularly like some of the imagery, or rather the lack of. Anyway, updates are going to be slower now as this was the last chapter that I had already written before I started posting. I will try to get them out as fast I can, but not at the expense of quality. If these chapters don't meet my standards, how can I expect them to meet yours?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The bar was warmly lit with the smells of Telma's cooking filling the air. The dinner rush was over at this point, leaving the heavy drinkers, the late workers, and the travelers who were spending the night in one of the rooms upstairs. The hum of quiet conversations and the crackle of a wood fire bounced of the stone floor and walls. Wooden furniture was spaced around the room to serve as gathering points for patrons. In an alcove at the back, a long haired brunette woman and a red haired man sat at a table with drinks in their hands. Link walked briskly over to them.

The woman's name was Ashei. She severed as a Captain in the Rangers as Link did, but she patrolled the Zora's Domain to the north, as well as the freezing Snowpeak region. She was consuming a glass of white wine while standing with her hands on the table. Her light armor and her sword displayed her status as a willing fighter.

The man was very different from her. His name was Shad and he served as the historian and researcher for the Rangers. He had access to the library in Hyrule Castle and all of the information it held. If anyone could decipher ancient mysteries or uncover obscure clues, it was Shad. His nature as an academic meant he did not go into the field often, and was dressed in a semi-formal suit. He sat at the table drinking a bright fruit cocktail of some sort.

Link sat down and raised as single finger to Telma who was behind bar. Telma nodded her understanding. She brought over a dark, malty beer and set it down in front of him.

"What are you up to today sweetie?" Telma asked Link.

"Rusl told me to come here. Apparently there is a mission that needs me specifically." Link responded.

Shad jumped in. "Yes. The Princess wants to establish the bridge between the Twilight Realm and our own. And we believe that there may be a way to do that."

"What? How?" Link asked hopefully. He had been hoping for something like this for several months know.

"Well I do not understand the science of it myself, more of historian still. Apparently, some scientists at The Symposium in the City in the Sky were commissioned to a way to use the portals that have been left since the Twilight invasion. They apparently had a breakthrough " Shad explained. The portals appeared in our realm when Zant invaded Hyrule, but they did not disappear when Midna destroyed the Twilight Mirror. Ever since, people wondered if there would be a way to use them to travel or communicate. "You need to go get whatever was created and see if it works."

"I can leave right now." Link said and got up from the table.

"Oh no you don't mister." Telma commanded.

"Why not?"

"It's your birthday. Remember." Ashei said. "Seriously. Relax. Enjoy tonight with your friends."

Link grinned. "Fine. I'll leave tomorrow morning. You had better make it worth it though."

"That's the plan." Ashei remarked. The party raised their collective glasses and downed their drinks.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Link woke up early. The party lasted long enough to make Link feel it now, but it was not going to stop him. A quick breakfast of an apple and a much needed glass of water, and Link left Telma's place. Nobody else was up yet. The sun crept lazily over the horizon, giving a warm glow to the wet surface of the ground. Link quickly moved on to the stables and retrieved Epona from her safety in the stables.<p>

In short time the two were traveling across the northern field of Hyrule. The wind that came off Lake Hylia blew into Link's face, bringing with it the scents of fresh water and peat. The trip was made in silence, with Link favoring speed over everything else.

Link reached the lake just before noon. The sun was high in the sky and shown the massive basin in which the lake sat. On a cliff was cabin that used to house a gliding challenge run by a man named Falbi. His business partner, Fyer, had a floating house in the middle of Lake Hylia with a canon that was used to send people flying to various locations for an adrenaline rush. In recent months however they had changed their marketing from an entertainment focus, toward travel. With the discovery of the City in the Sky, ruins in the desert, and some recalibrating to hit other locations, the two found much more fiscal success. Though they did not give out parachutes and installed crash pads at their destinations.

Link passed by the cabin on the cliff and walked down a trail to some docks on the lake. He walked across the dock toward a man dressed in a double breasted suit. The man was Fyer, he and Falbi had ditched their clown outfits in favor of a more professional look.

"Hello again Captain Link." Fyer said wearing an enthusiastic smile. "Where will you be headed today?"

"Hello Fyer. I need to head up top. Can you do that?" Link said deadpan.

"Of course. Step on in and I'll have you on your way."

Link did enjoy the happier and more straightforward attitude that Fyer had now as opposed to the extravagant, but depressed caricature that he used to have. As Link walked into the house, he took a seat on a chair that was inside a cylinder about the size of a closet. He then heard the sound of gears churning and pressure building. With a sudden lurch, Link felt the entire world tilt. Knowing he was about to be fired at high speed, Link smiled.

* * *

><p>Link landed with a splash in a pool of water that was surprisingly warm. He quickly swam over to the edge, crawled out and looked at his surroundings. As always, Link had to take a moment and stare over the clods that were beneath him. The cannon had fired link up into the clouds to the marvelous City in the Sky. It sat high in the sky though some combination of either magic or advanced technology that had left all researchers going nuts trying to figure out how it worked. The native Oocca were of no help, they claimed that they had discovered the City as it was, merely cleaned it up and made it more operational.<p>

The Oocca were a species of small sentient beings with the bodies of birds, and disproportionally large, human like heads. Prone to adventure, helping strangers, and trouble (all in equal amounts) Oocca could be found all over Hyrule, though many called The City home. One such creature sat by the edge of the pool who awaited new arrivals to the city. This position was actually coveted by the Oocca as it was an opportunity to meet new people constantly.

The small yellow bird jumped up and down in excitement. "Greetings Captain Link. It is a pleasure to see you again in our city. How may I assist you?" The Rangers were particularly favored guests, as they always had stories of adventure, and many Oocca had met them one of these quests or another.

"Hello. I am just heading to The Symposium today." Link said cheerfully.

"Ah. Looking for information then?" The Oocca said.

"Something like that."

The Symposium was a converted library in The City. It was a two story building with a variety of rooms filled with books, technology, and artifacts. The biggest room occupied an entire wing though. It was an indoor amphitheater lecture hall. Additionally there were several empty rooms that served as a combination of labs, conference rooms, and classrooms. The Symposium was the place where any self-respecting academic or researcher needed to be.

As Link walked down the main street toward his destination, he noticed how The City in the Sky had grown in the past few months. After Link discovered it, researchers were the first to arrive from various species. Then adventurers of various sort, followed by those who wanted to provide goods and services to everyone who was now passing through regularly. It was not as busy as Castle Town, but it did have a movement and energy to it now as opposed to the abandoned ruined cityscape that it used to be.

Link walked up a short set of stairs when he finally arrived at The Symposium. He walked into the lobby and looked at all the being walking around. Oocca, Humans, Zora, and a few Goron walked around with various books, scrolls, and widgets. The air was filled with the smell of musk and old paper.

Link stopped a Zora walking past. "Hi there. I am looking for someone who is doing research into the portals."

The Zora looked at him. "Interesting. Most people here are looking for history on The City, or technology to advance our own. Only one person I know looking at the portals."

"Who?"

"A Oocca by the name of Dr. Cookoa. He's up on the third floor."

"Thanks. Link said and ran off. Many people stared at the Captain as he bounded up the stairs. With his sword, shield and he stood out in the crowd of academics, dressed in lab coats or professional attire, carrying papers or scientific instruments.

The top floor of The Symposium was far less populated than the previous floors. Link took a quick peek into the rooms, and they revealed singular individuals with walls plastered with papers chalk boards, and other writing surfaces. The writing was advanced mathematics, long hand notes, and theoretical charts. There were different subjects from room to room, not that Link under stood any of the subject matter. This floor was where they seemed to place the people to brilliant or crazy to regularly interact with the average members of the scientific community.

Link eventually found a closed door with the name 'Dr. Cookoa' on the front. Link opened up the door and saw a slim man with a mass of curly orange hair atop his head. Dressed in a lab coat and glasses with very thick lenses, he was bent over a metal rod with a blue sphere at the top. The rod could have been an ancient artifact or some brand new bit of tech that could be what link was looking for to access the Twilight Realm.

"Dr. Cookoa?" Link asked.

The man popped up and spun around. "Oh crap, is he here already?"

"No. I am looking for him."

"Oh good. He always wants to experiment before I finish calibrating. Last time he did that I lost an eyebrow and a portion of my pants." The man said rapidly. "Sorry. I have yet to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Thim. I am Dr. Cookoa's engineering assistant." Thim said as he stuck out a hand to shake.

Link shook the Thim's hand. "Howdy. I'm Captain Link with the Rangers of Hyrule. I'm gathering intelligence on research into the portals over Hyrule. I heard that this was best place to find out how they worked." Link explained.

"You heard right. We were commissioned by the princess herself to examine the portals and find some way to use them. We were told that it involved rapid transportation with a distant land, but not much more." Thim explained at a rapid and excited pace.

"Judging by your tone you have something." Link stated.

Just then a Oocca flew through an open window to the rooms. It crashed violently on the floor with a loud crash as it slid over some instruments and tool. It had a stange helmet like contraption with magnifying glasses atop it's head.

"Oh, my boy," the Oocca started. "We have something exceptional."

Thim stuck out a hand to indicate the Oocca. "Captian Link, allow me to introduce Dr. Cookoa."

A/N: This chapter actually took about as long to get out as I thought it would. This is because I have spent the past few weeks writing my thesis paper to complete my undergraduate degree. Hopefully I can start getting more chapters out faster now. Thank you all ofr t=you patience and wonderful reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Dr. Cookoa, I'm Captain…" Link started.

"Yes, yes, yes, I know who you are. The Princess said you would be stopping by." The Oocca interrupted. "I assume you want to know how this all works?"

"Sure." Link said cautiously. To him, the small Oocca doctor had way too much energy.

Dr. Cookoa was fluttering about the room like a piece of loose paper. "The first thing that we needed to do was study the nature of the portals. After doing some research in the Castle Library, we learned that objects that are magical in nature, such as the portals, only react with other magical objects, or materials from their own realm." Cookoa explained erratically.

"Now we encountered our first problem in that The Princess wouldn't allow us any access to magical object in her control." Thim said. "She said it was too dangerous."

"How did you get past it then?" Link asked.

"You actually solved the problem for us." Cookoa said with excitement jumping up and down.

"How"

Cookoa flitted to the top of a desk to face Link and held up his arms. "You slew a dragon covered in metal armor from the Twilight Realm practically at our doorstep." He said with excitement. "It was easy to get our hands on the armor. The historians didn't care, or were too scared, or too stupid to know the value. The biologists only wanted to dissect the creature, so they didn't give a damn. And It would be a damn shame to let the philosophers take possession of the armor only to stare at it all day and ponder about it."

Thim continued. "We were also lucky in the fact that we recovered the crystal on the dragons back. It is quite fascinating, as it creates its own power. We have been calling it the Sun Stone."

"It is actually called a Sol." Link said absentmindedly.

Cookoa said at Link sternly. "How do you know that?"

Link began to panic a small amount. He didn't want to tell them he had already been to the Twilight Realm. "I read about it in my own studies, looking at some more mythology based texts". He lied. "I did not want to arrive completely uninformed on this subject."

"Fair enough. The Sol, as you call it, serves as a self-contained power source of sorts. Useful for powering objects that we have been inventing." Cookoa explained.

Link blew out a subtle sigh of relief. The two bought his lie, or just didn't care.

"After getting our hands on the metal, which we called Midnight, we began in see how it might react to the portals". Thim said

Cookoa jumped off the desk onto another one. "Yes. We took inspiration from the Dominion Rod that can be used to control statues down in Hyrule. The general idea is that we use the Sol to turn some Midnight Metal into a tuning fork that connects with the portals."

"Like most magical objects, the portals respond to a specific frequency." Thim supplemented.

At this point Link began to get excited. He lean forward onto a desk and placed his hands on it. He wondered if these two scientists really did find a way to the Twilight Realm.

Cookoa continued and pointed to the object that Thim was working on. "Somehow The Portal Control Rod unconsciously knows where the user wants to go. We would like to study this more."

Link could no longer contain the question he wanted to ask. "How can we use this to travel to the Twilight Realm?" he asked impatiently.

Thim and Cookoa turn to face Link. "Is that what this is about?" Thim asked.

Cookoa looked at Thim with a bewildered. "You didn't know that?"

"No!" Thim shouted

Dr. Cookoa thought it over for a second. "Oh yeah. I kept that a secret from you." He said plainly.

Thim looked from the Ranger back to the Doctor before throwing up his hands going back to work on The Portal Control Rod. Link heard him muttering under his breath, and figured that it was probably insults of disdainful comments.

Cookoa once again jumped to face Link. "Anyway. In addition the ability to use the portals, The Rod also allows for you to move them."

"How do you know this?" Link asked curiously.

"Oh. Here's how?" Cookoa walked over to a closet and opened it up. Inside was a portal upright and facing out into the room.

"Where did you get that?" Link asked with total confusion.

"The Bridge of Eldin."

"Why?"

"No one else was using it. And how often do you look up into the sky and say: 'Look, a portal to another dimension is missing?' Cookoa said defensively.

"Point taken." Link conceded.

"Moving on. To answer your earlier question, we know that you need to use the large piece of granite in The Mirror Chamber to access the Twilight Realm. Fun fact, not actually granite, but something similar. Likely from the Twilight Realm." Cookoa explained. "The portals connect through space in our realm. The reason we cannot travel to the Twilight Realm through them is because we do not have a portal connected to any object from there. In theory, all you have to do is move any existing portal, stick it to the massive slab of black rock in the desert, and away you go." The Oocca finished.

"In theory?" Link asked.

"Well I haven't been there myself, we have only traveled though the portals in Hyrule for our testing. But we did stick a portal to The Rock. It turned white, though I do not know why, afterwards we took it off. Things to figure out later." Cookoa stated.

Thim walked back up to the Ranger and the other doctor with the metal rod in his hand. Upon closer inspection, Link noticed that the Portal Control Rod was almost exactly like the Dominion Rod. There were two obvious differences though. First, the color was a dark grey with gold accents. Second, the head was less ornate, and resembled a simple polygon the size of a fist.

Thim explained. "There is a Sol at the base of the head here," he said pointing. "You tap the base, and it activates, emitting a frequency to control the portals. When that happens you can travel through them, or move them as such." Thim demonstrated. He hit the rod on the ground and a melodic 'hum' began to come from the tool. The portal in the closet changed colors from purple to teal, and then zoomed into the head of the Control Rod.

Link's face lit up with a missive grin. The two scientists had done the impossible in his opinion. He would be able to go back to the Twilight Realm and see Midna again. He couldn't wait.

"I forgot that I put that there." Dr. Cookoa said with excitement.

Link turned to see what the Oocca was talking about. In the closet behind where the portal was, stood a set of dark, but elegant armor. Dark grey metal made up tight fitting chest, shin, and forearm guards. A dark blue tunic with hood and teal, glyph like accents rested under the armor. Grey trousers with large pockets on the thighs completed the ensemble.

"I made the armor pieces using some spare parts from the dragon you slayed. Figured because the creature was still able to fly, it must be some kind of lightweight armor that would be good to protect our own troops. I call it Night Sky Armor." Cookoa explained. "While you're here, would you mind testing it out?"

Link looked at the small bird. "I can take it with me and out it through some proper field tests."

"Wonderful. By all means."

Link walked over to the armor and ran his hands over it. I took a couple of minutes to change out of his green tunic, but the new armor was only nominally heavier, and still offered a full range of movement. Link looked at himself in a nearby mirror. The sight of him in armor that was designed for combat, holding his Ordon Ranger Saber was almost intimidating.

Link looked back to doctors Cookoa and Thim. "I'm gonna need that." He said pointing to the Portal Control Rod. Thim handed the object to Link.

"You still need a spare portal to connect with in The Mirror Chamber. Where are you going to get one?" Thim asked curiously.

"I know exactly where to get one." Link said with certainty. He gave the Rod a wave, summoning the portal in the closet again, and jumped through.

Link landed outside the Cave of Ordeals in the Gerudo Desert. It was almost sundown, but it was still hot, and in the nanoseconds he was here, Link was already sweating.

"What in the name of Sages and Goddesses?" came a bewildered and concerned voice.

Link turned to face the sound and discovered an older man that he knew to be named Auru. Auru, like Link, was a captain in the Rangers of Hyrule, except that the older man patrolled the Lake Hylia and the Gerudo Desert. Auru wore a jumpsuit with a large number of explosives and bombs on various belts that were across his body.

Link smiled "Good to see you Auru."

"It's good to see you as well Link. But what is going on. I just saw you basically appear out of nowhere, you're dressed in new cloths, and you're outside the Cave of Ordeals. How? Why?" Auru stated, still confused.

"Scientists, portals, and special missions from Princess Zelda." Link responded, hoping that it was enough.

Auru stood and stated with his mouth agape for a short moment. "All right. I assume you'll explain more later."

"I will." Link promised. "Until then, what are you doing outside The Cave?"

"It's The Cave of Ordeals. I don't want anyone falling in by accident." The two men grinned and laughed. "C'mon, I made camp just over here, you can fill me in on what's going on."

Link followed Auru to his campsite. He would spend the night in relative safety, but tomorrow, he would have to cross the desert to get to the Mirror Chamber

**A/N**: I wanted to get this out sooner, but I bought new game system, and have been playing way to many video games recently. Also thank you all for those who continue to review, it keeps me going. Though I thought of the idea for Night Sky Armor a while ago, I didn't really know how to properly use my words to illustrate my vision, but luckily the Dark Ranger Skin from Shadow of Mordor is somewhat close, though I don't really like the cloak. Lastly, after reading a Authors Note from EquinoxWolf explaining that Twili Midna was in Hyrule Warriors, I watched the footage, and her form is almost exactly what I thought it would be. Except I thought she would just use her hair to form hands to slap people, and use magic to summon you for reading. As always, I hope you enjoyed.

Is it just me, or do authors notes in fan fiction seem more like Authors Excuses and Random Thoughts?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So let me get this straight," Auru started "The interdimensional rift that led to Twilight covering Hyrule, Zelda wants to open that back up again?"

"Yes." Link confirmed.

"And you're helping with this cockamamie plan?"

"Yes." Link said again.

"And we're not invading the Twilight Realm?"

"I don't have any reason to think we are."

The two Rangers had been walking for hours now. They had got up early to start the journey to The Arbiters Grounds. When the sun began to get high in the sky they took a break to avoid dehydration. Now that it was getting closer to sundown, Link and Auru had continued their journey deeper into the desert. As the two walked along, Link told Auru about the events of the past few days, and relevant details from his time during the Twilight Invasion. Link didn't tell Auru about Midna or his own personal interest.

Auru for his part had been bewildered. Even though the older man was an avid explorer, he did not know how to react to objects or events that were meta-physical in nature. Link knew that Auru was going to have a long day after the older man watched the younger one suck up a portal into the Portal Control rod.

"This is all messed up." Auru stated. "Magic, different realms, unknown outcomes. Why on earth does Princess Zelda want to do this? Seems way too complicated."

Link told Auru the best reason that he could summon without knowing the whole truth. "I would think that she is trying to establish some kind of diplomatic relationship."

Auru thought it over in his head. "Well if it prevents another war, I can see how it would be worth it." Auru was silent for a moment before looking back at Link. "On a less serious note: How are the new recruits coming along?"

"Beat Ox, the big guy with the ax, a couple of days ago in a sparring match. All the other recruits laughed at him." Link said smugly.

"Good, someone needed to take him down a notch or two." Auru said approvingly and laughed. "He used to be a palace guard, thinks he's the toughest son of a bitch since he survived the castle invasion. Probably a great guy to have in the Rangers, still needs to learn some hubris though."

The two men continued to talk to take their mind off the traveling, and the fortress housing the Mirror Chamber grew larger. The sun was nearly gone now and the light of the moon began to creep over the horizon. It was shortly afterward when the Rangers arrived at a site that indicated they were almost to their destination. A large, sand filled basin that was the last major location before the entrance to The Arbiters Grounds.

There was one problem though, a bulbin camp was in their way. Link had destroyed one months ago, but it had clearly been rebuilt. Archers sat atop towers, arrows alight with fire or explosives. Others roamed on the ground carrying clubs or machetes. There was a pen of Bulbos, large ride able boars, that was in the middle of the campsite munching on slop. Even though Link defeated King Bulbin in a previous battle, Bulbin culture was tribal, and this particular camp was likely still a threat.

"Auru, have these guys been giving you any trouble?" Link asked with concern.

"At every opportunity they get. They're pretty dim though, I've been able to handle them so far." the older man explained.

"We should come up with a plan." Link said. "There are a lot of ways we could die trying to get in."

"Agreed."

The two fighters spent a few minutes planning how to take out the camp. They decided that Link would sneak in and create some kind of distraction. Then Link would cover Auru as he moved through the camp causing as much destruction as he could with his explosive arsenal. It would allow Link to dispatch any bulbin quickly and quietly, until he could ensure that Auru had the ability to destroy everything else. After the two nodded in agreement, Link began his approach.

Link slid down a slope of sand that shown grey in the moonlight. He then ran behind a rock, and drew an arrow onto the string of his bow. There were three towers in total, each holding one Bulbin archer at the top. The first tower was about fifty feet from Link. Link drew back his arrow and let it fly. The arrow struck the archer with enough force to kill it with one shot, but remained quiet. Link then dashed over to, and up the wooden structure.

From there, he looked over the campsite with predatory eyes. The majority of the Bulbins waited around a campfire next to the Bulbo pen. A few patrolled by themselves in the area between the towers. Link figured out in an instant how he would give Auru the opportunity to make his entrance.

First Link got off the tower and crouch walked his way around some boulders to avoid the view of the Bulbins. As he ran out of room to be sneaky, the man realized how useful his new dark armor was at keeping him hidden at the moment. Finally Link got to a nearby bulbin that was just sitting on the sand. After clicking his tough to draw the creature's attention, Link knocked it down behind the cover of the rock and killed him with an Ending Blow technique. Link then notched another arrow and killed a third Bulbin atop a second perimeter tower.

Link sprinted over to the base of the second tower. As he moved, another Bulbin noticed the ranger. Link was prepared for this though and pulled out his Clawshot. Before the bulbin could alert the others, Link fired the Clawshot and latched onto the bulbin's face. Link yanked the enemy over and silenced any possibility of alarm with a quick stab of his saber. After climbing up the second tower, he pulled out is bow once more.

The first thing that Link did was eliminate the last archer. It was at this point that the ranger wanted to bring in Auru to help attack the bulk of the Bulbins in the middle of the camp. Link set the tip of an arrow alight, and fired it into a bale of straw that was inside the Bulbo enclosure. This had the desire effect that Link had been planning on. The Bulbos panicked, causing an uproar as they broke out. Chaos, mayhem, and pandemonium followed as Auru recognized that it was now his time to join the assault.

The older man carried a hollowed out log to form a tube that he used to launch explosive out of. Using this, he fired mortars into the bulbin camp, adding to the noise and fire that were causing the creatures to panic. From his position atop the tower, Link added to the destruction by firing more arrows at targets below. In mere moments, the Bulbins had decided that they were unable to form any kind of counter attack. Those that had not been killed fled into the desert without even looking back to see who had attacked them.

Auru walked into the camp, scanned his surroundings, and let out a low whistle. "That…was…a lot more effective than I thought it would be."

"How so?" Link asked.

"We usually at least a few stay and fight as a matter of pride."

"Normally you don't have the skillset available to use subtlety." Link joked.

"That's because subtlety is overrated." Auru said with a grin.

"C'mon." Link said. "Let's get up to the Mirror Chamber and open a rift into a different realm."

Auru followed Link into the abandoned fortress that was in front of them. "Yeah. Brilliant idea. Let's go into the creepy abandoned tomb, and open a magical door to a strange world, with strangers that we don't know if is still hostile or not. Genius." Auru groaned with deadpan sarcasm.

Link did not feel the need to damage the older ranger's ego by telling him that he had already destroyed the massive cursed skeleton guarding the place.

When the two rangers finally reached the Mirror Chamber, there were greeted with a pleasant, though shocking surprise. Rusl stood in his full armor setup, including his helmet, sword, and Golden Cucco. The sight of the Instructor so far from Ordon or Telma's was certainly rare.

Auru was certainly happy. "Rusl, you old dog. How'd you get all the way out here?"

"She brought me out here." Rusl said and gestured with his arm to a familiar woman in a brown cloak. There at the platform inspecting the stand for the former mirror of twilight was Zelda. "She brought me here using magic and the portals. That is a very strange experience." Rusl commented. Link knew exactly how he felt.

""What's it like?" Auru asked.

"Like having your body stretched nine feet long, and squeezed an inch wide, shove headfirst through a bottle, and then falling feet first through another bottle and having your body return to normal." The other man explained.

While the two older men continued to talk, Link went up to Zelda to converse with her. "I'm surprised to see you here princess, as well as Instructor Rusl." He started.

"Yes, I first teleported to Ordon to grab him before coming here. We arrived several hours age and have been waiting for you." Zelda explained.

"How?" Link asked.

"How what?"

"How are you able to use the portals?"

"I regularly practice magic. It wasn't hard to figure out. Finding a way to enable others to use them without magic is what took so long." Zelda explained.

"Why didn't we go to the twilight realm sooner?"

"This isn't what you want to here, but I don't know how the situation is diplomatically over there. I couldn't risk what would appear to be an invasion by just jumping through with no way for anyone I brought with to escape if it was too dangerous. Zelda explained calmly. "I know you want to see her," referencing Midna, "but I have to think of the safety of others."

Link sighed in defeat. "OK. Fine. One final question. Why is Rusl here?"

"I want at least one Ranger to be focusing on the well-being of the princess of THIS realm." Zelda said, subtlety implying that Link couldn't do it. Link had to admit that she was probably right.

The other two men finally came over to the pedestal they were standing on. The three were dwarfed by the large black mass of stone that stood in the chamber. The portal over the chamber was barely noticeable against the night sky and stars. The tan sandstone of the brick that made up the Mirror Chamber offering the only real color to the environment.

"Captain Link, if you would please open the portal" Zelda requested.

Link took out the Portal Control Rod and waved it at the granite rock. In a spectacular fashion, the portal impacted the rock and white runes exploded all over the face of the stone. A walked way, seemingly made of light, extended from the pedestal to the circular entrance of the portal. Link and Zelda were not in the least bit surprised by the reaction. Rusl and Auru stood with their jaws agape with confusion and shock. This to them must have been a spectacular, if not miraculous sight to see.

Zelda turned to face Auru. "Captain Auru, you are to remain here to guard the entrance to the portal. If something come through that is not us, alert the castle. Understood?"

Auru sighed a breath of relief. "Yes Princess. Thank you for not having me go though." He said.

"Speaking of going through," Rusl stared.

Zelda turned to face him. "What about it?"

"Captain Link just ran through." Rusl pointed with his hand. Indeed, Link was no longer with the group.

The Sages watched from their positions atop the Mirror Chamber, watching the scene unfold below them. One of them commented "Is it just me, or is this incarnation of the hero more intense about his action than other?" Several of the sages nodded their agreement.

**A/N**: Woohoo. Two chapters in a week. I'm on a roll. I've decided that I want to get this done by the end of the year. There is nothing like a deadline to increase your efficiency. Happy Holidays everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Captain Zennel sat in the courtyard in front of the Twilight Palace. His first few days were as he expected. There were some traditional passing of command ceremonies, followed by learning the protocols and procedures of the Palace Guard. It was very different from his days as a Raider. The Palace Guard primarily performed perimeter patrols, and prepared for engagements by controlling choke points in the castle. Raiders were an assault force. The operations that Zennel had previously been a part of had been offensive in nature. The Palace Guard was entirely concerned with defense though.

Zennel found the best place for him was just outside the castle. The courtyard offered fresh air and a view of the sky. There were the only things that resembled the woods were the captain grew up.

There was a mystical facet about the courtyard. A rock outcropping jutted out from the south boarder of the courtyard. There was a circular rune that glowed constantly. Zennel had taken a quick look at it, but the things that he described as 'mystical, superstitious, mumbo, jumbo' were of little concern to him. He preferred to leave that stuff to the mages and wizards that resided in the land.

Currently Zennel was sitting on a bench with a sharpening stone, maintaining his tomahawk. There were blacksmiths in Sunset City that could have easily done it, and there was an armorer in the barracks near the palace that was certainly more qualified. Zennel however was used to do this himself. Raiders didn't always have the same resources as regular infantry.

As Zennel finished sharpening his weapon a bright circle appeared in the air to the south of the courtyard. The circle shone brighter than any of the stars in the perpetual twilit sky. A walkway to emerge from the circle, and it extended toward the rune that was atop the cliff. Both the circle and the walkway were covered in the same symbols as the rune.

The whole spectacle made Zennel worry. He ran toward the scene, his tomahawk in his hand ready to fight. Thankfully the others in the courtyard were too scared to approach. Though a few of them were on their knees praying. Zennel arrived, and waited.

It came a few moments later. A hooded figure wearing armor, and armed with a saber on his back came through. He had pale skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. He looked like an assassin, and that meant he was dangerous.

Link came through the portal and quickly looked around. Just like when he first came through, he was in front of the Palace of Twilight. Unlike last time though there were people here, removing the creepy sense of abandonment that permeated Link's first trip into the Twilight Realm. The idea that the Twili had returned to their former glory was pleasant. There was only one thing that Link didn't like, and it was the man with the tomahawk standing in front of him with a very serious look in his brown eyes.

"Drop your weapon." the man demanded clearly to Link.

"I am not here to fight. I am here to see Princess Midna." Link said calmly.

"I won't allow that. Drop your weapon!" the main said again.

Link started to advance toward the man. He was pissed off and armed, but that did not intimidate Link. "I'm not a threat to the Twili, but I will be seeing the princess."

"STOP!" he yelled "If you take one more step while armed, I will treat it as a hostile incursion into our sovereign land."

Link called this man bluff and took another step. The man was not bluffing though and with lighting quick response, swung his tomahawk at Link. Link was prepared though and unleashed a Mortal Draw to counter attack. The two weapons impacted against each other, sending vibrations up the arms of both men. Link was surprised, because the Mortal Draw was usually fast enough to defeat the attack of any given opponent, and this time it was not. Link judged that the other man was equally surprised judging by the shock look in his eyes.

Link brought his right knee up into the long haired man's gut to break the stalemate. The man backed up and gave a flashy twirl of the tomahawk. He didn't hesitate any more though and unleashed another flurry of slashes to Link abdomen. Link step back out of range and stabbed with his saber, causing the stranger to back off the rock they were standing on, and into the courtyard. Link didn't follow him into the wider area. The more open nature of the courtyard would allow the man to use his lighter armor and agility to gain the upper hand.

"What? Tired?" asked the man.

"No. Just trying to get around you." Link stated.

"No one sees the Princess without my say so."

The man ran back at Link. Link leap into a swinging jump attack. The two combatants locked their weapons against each other once more. And once again they back away.

"Who are you?" the man with the tomahawk asked.

Link pulled the hood on hid tunic down. "My name is Link. I'm from the Kingdom of Hyrule. I am here to open relations between our lands."

"And yet you can armed, ready for a fight, with no diplomat to do the talking?"

The man planted his feet to get ready for another attack. "Captain Zennel. Halt at once." A voice projected over the courtyard.

Link and everyone else turned to face the sound, and Link saw her. Midna was standing at the top of a flight of stairs with four palace guards behind her. The Princess's regal elegance seemingly stunning everyone who could see her. "The man before you is an honored hero who assisted me in slaying Zant. You should treat him with more respect."

"Midna…" Link trailed off with exasperation.

A sound came from behind Link as Rusl and Zelda materialized atop the rune.

Midna continued. "His companions that have just arrived are also to be treated with the upmost respect. The woman is a ruler as well, and killing her will invite only trouble."

The man whose name was Zennel holstered his tomahawk and bowed his head. "Yes my lady."

Midna walked down the steps, and across the courtyard. She walked past the Captain and up to the trio from Hyrule. She threw out her arms in a grandiose manner. "Welcome my friends to the Palace of Twilight, and my Kingdom."

Zelda, Link and Rusl bowed their heads respectfully. Zelda responded. "We are honored to be here Your Majesty."

Midna approached them and casually brushed her fingers against Link's hand. "I'm glad you're here." Midna said to him.

"I happy to see you again." Link said with the biggest smile on his face.

* * *

><p>The Ballroom was packed with servants, officials, and some of the wealthier or more influential citizens of Sunset City. Link and Zennel's initial scuffle was written off as hot air and misunderstanding, and the announcement that visitor from the Light Realm had arrived was greeted with a mixture of excitement and suspicion. In response, Midna had done the most sensible thing she could do. She threw a ball. With all of the visiting councilmen still in town, and the additional guard to ensure a level of protection for both the Hyrulian's and Twili. Link suspected that a party was also good because no one turns down a free lunch.<p>

Link stood with Rusl and Zennel. The three were the only soldiers there who were not part of the rank and file, and thus not stuck on guard duty (officially). The three watched their two respective leaders chat with various individuals about the room. They were all concerned about safety. Rusl and Link thought that any random Twili could attack over the fear of invasion. Zennel was worried any random Twili would attack Midna over her not imprisoning the visitors from Hyrule.

"The three men in orange robes over by the h'orderves table." Rusl said. "They have been eyeing us and the Princess's for a while know."

"I don't like them much as well." Link responded. "And I worry that I don't see any weapons. Poison?"

Zennel started to laugh boisterously. "That just made my night. You guys think that Onis and his brothers are a threat."

"What? You know something." Rusl asked.

"Yeah. Onis, the big guy in the middle, tried to romance Princess Midna a few weeks ago. She didn't go for it. He's staring at me specifically because Councilman Kaz and Advisor Bindur tried to create an opportunity for me to have a similar chance."

"So are you two…?" Link trailed off with a slight bit of jealousy.

"Goddesses no." Zennel stated firmly. "She's not receptive to attempts at courtship at this point in time, and I have no desire to make them. It was political maneuvering by others."

"Good." Link said under his breath.

"What did you say?" Zennel asked.

"It's good they aren't a threat." Link recovered.

Eventually Zennel left to get more fresh air, stating he trusted his guards to protect everyone. Rusl leaned forward to speak with Link when he left. "Onis isn't the only one who has been staring at Midna all night."

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

Rusl grinned. "You told me of your adventures. You told me fondly of a woman who helped you. People grow close in conflict. Judging by that smile on your face whenever you look at her, she is the woman who you talked about."

"I…um…"

Rusl cocked his head and scratched his face, waiting for an explanation.

"Your right." Link eventually conceded, hanging his head.

Rusl put his hand on links shoulder. "Emotions are nothing to be ashamed of. Especially love."

"Whoa. I didn't say anything about love." Link said, putting a hand up.

Rusl laughed. "All right. I'm not gonna put words in your mouth. But you need to tell her something."

Link rolled his head. He knew that Rusl was right to a degree. He needed to tell Midna something. He wanted to be with Midna. Zennel had just told them that she wasn't ready to move into any sort of romantic relationship. Link couldn't blame her, she was a princess trying to get a kingdom back on its feet. That was a tall order. Link decided that he hadn't thought his emotions through as much as he had thought he had.

"I need some air as well." Link said and walked to a doorway leading out of the ball room.

* * *

><p>Link stood on a balcony that looked north toward a lake just outside Sunset City. The setup of the town was different than that of Castle Town in Hyrule. Where Castle town was a square, with neat angles that were all based around a circular central market, Sunset City had a some main roads that went about two-thirds of the way into the town before breaking up into dozens of little streets and alleyways. It was still a magnificent sight though.<p>

There was no one else on the balcony, and that allowed Link to fall deep into thought about where he stood with Midna. He had hoped that she would be willing to talk about them, but it appeared that her duties as princess were more important than anything else, including him. Link couldn't bring himself to blame her, he had spent the past three months trying to keep Hyrule safe instead of trying to find a way into the Twilight Realm. He wanted things to be different going forward.

Link continued to look out over the town when he heard foot steps behind him. "Hello again Link."

Link turned and saw Midna. She was dressed in another reveling black dress that was low cut and revealed her belly. A long but up the side of dress allowed her right leg to be seen as she walked. Red accented trim matched the crimson iris of her yellow eyes. A gold tiara sat in her fiery orange hair, which was tied in a ponytail over her shoulder. Once again, Link was left speechless.

Midna smiled at him. "Good to know my natural form still has that effect on you."

"I'm sorry." Link recovered. "I just thought that you would be in the party still."

"No. Most guest are more interested in talking to Zelda and opening up some level of diplomatic and trade relations in order to increase the standing of their own province. Twili politics are extremely competitive, and since you aren't invading, it's a race to get as much money as possible. So no one is really interested in me." Midna explained.

"I'm sure that's not true. Half the men were staring at you. Zennel said something about suitors attempting to woo you." Link said, trying to get her side.

"Oh goddesses. Lilyan, one of my advisors, wants to marry me off to make me a queen and establish the power of the royalty. I'm just not interested in any one who has come forward thus far. None of them have stacked up." Midna stated, as she walked to the railing next to Link and looked out.

"Good." Link said absentmindedly.

"What do you mean?"

"Um…" Link stared at her. He didn't think that comment through. "It's just, uh…"

"Go one…" Midna said leadingly, while teasing Link.

The ranger decided that it was as good a time as ever to admit what was going through his. "After we defeated Zant and Ganondorf, I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" the princess asked.

"About us. About what we were going to do next. How I could help." Link listed. "We were close at the end, and I didn't want to lose you. I wanted to be with you more." Link admitted and averted his gaze.

"Link…" she said. Midna wanted that as well. She felt ever since she had broken the mirror that she was missing something. She had not enjoyed work as much. She hated the advances by the bachelors in the kingdom. When she was honest with herself, she could admit that she had missed link more than anyone, and missed the sense of adventure, danger, and purpose as well. Midna knew now that she needed to tell him all of these things.

She grabbed his hand. "Come with me." She demanded. "There's something I want to show you."

**A/N**: I know exactly how I am going to end this story. I still want to get this done by the end of the year, but I made a last minute editing decision that might push it out a few day. It is an acceptable loss though as I felt my previous plan was inferior to my new plan. hopefully it will net me some more positive reviews. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, and happy new year to you all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Midna brought Link into her room. He took a moment to look around compare her living space to his. Midna clearly had the benefit of sleeping here every night and personal help to maintain the cleanliness of the area. Meanwhile Link's room was, at the best of situations, organized, but never really clean. That was the downside of being a ranger, and living in a cabin only once every couple of days. Though Link found the warm earth hues a far more pleasant construction material to form walls than the dark blue/grey stone of Midna's castle.

While Link stood and examined the various objects around the room, he took note of what they might mean to Midna. A bed was covered in dark, mossy green upholstery, with four pillows for a person to rest their head on. A desk held a small number of knickknacks that clearly held sentimental value. A picture of Midna and an older gentleman and woman, who Link assumed were her parents, sat prominently in an ornamental frame. A small banner that held the royal crest hung on the side. The last thing that Link noticed was a crude drawing of wolf with a manacle and a few links of chain locked to one of its legs. Link assumed this was meant to be him and he gently brushed his fingers over it.

Link turned to see Midna opening a door to the balcony connected to the bedroom. He promptly walked out to join her.

"This is what I wanted to show you." Midna said pointing out over Sunset City. "I want you see that you did in fact save two kingdoms. And that I can't repay you for how much you did." Midna put her hands on the railing and leaned forward.

"I don't want to be repaid for what I did." Link said. "It was the right thing to do. Help the kingdoms, mine and yours."

"Still, I want you to know that if there is anything you want. I'll try to help." Midna said gratefully.

"I don't want anything from the Twilight Kingdom." Link said "besides, I already go a new saber from Rusl and a set of armor from the Oocca. Can't think of anything else that I need. Like I said before, I just want to help."

Midna turned to gaze at Link, smirking. "I recall you saying you didn't want to lose me as well."

"No. No I do not." Link said.

"You also wanted to talk about us?"

Link turned to face Midna. He did want to talk about their relationship going forward. He was very eager to have the conversation. However now that he had the opportunity to do so, he was nervous. He didn't remember being this nervous whenever he fought the many monsters that he had fought. "Yes, I do. But now that I'm on the spot, I can't think of anything to say." Link said shaking his head.

Midna smiled. "Good. I don't really want to talk either." She put her hands on the back Link's head, pulled him in and kissed him.

Link was surprised by the action, but not surprised that Midna would do this type of thing. He returned the kiss with enthusiasm putting his hands on Midna hip and pulling her body him. The two continued the lip lock for several more seconds. Eventually the two broke apart, out of breath.

Link looked at Midna. "Well that was…a good indicator." He said smiling.

"If you liked that, it gets better." Midna said with a mischievous grin. She began to kiss Link again with the same level of intensity as before. She gently pushed Link back into the room and onto the bed putting him on his back. Midna then straddled his lap to sit above him.

Link laid there, eyes gleaming with anticipation. His worry still got the better of him though. "Are you sure we should be doing this?"

Midna bent over and kissed him. "Of course I want to do this."

"Not what I…what are other people going to think?" Link asked with concern.

Midna continued to kiss him and worked her way down to his neck. "I don't particularly care anyone thinks about us. Besides, once your secret get out about what you did for the Twili, no one will say anything about my choice in men." She went back up to his face and continued to kiss him.

Link lost all further desire to resist Midna's temptations. He didn't expect this level of intimacy so quickly. He had originally planned on attempting to charm Midna to spending this type of quality time with him. This was a very pleasant, if not outstanding surprise.

Midna started to dig at the sides of Link's new armor, scratching at the buckles along the sides of his abdomen. "As much as I live your new armor, it really fits in here, this next part if a lot more fun if you take it off." Midna said impatiently.

Link began to fumble with the buckles as well. As useful as the new armor had been in the desert and in the spat with Zennel, Link really hated it in that moment.

* * *

><p>It was the morning after, at least relative to the Twilight Realm. Link was aware of the sensation of waking up, and immediately noticed some key differences to a normal morning. Normally Link would open his eyes and be ready to move, as he would have been sleeping on a small, thin pad by himself. Today he had woken up in a large warm bed with Midna's head on his chest, with no clothes on either of them. Link decidedly did not want to get out of bed on this particular day.<p>

Link turned and gazed at Midna fondly. Her left hand grasped Link's right shoulder like he was a large stuffed toy. Her hair was no longer tied up, and splayed off to the side of the bed. With their legs tangled up in the bed sheets, her back was left exposed to the warm air in the bedroom. Every slight move that Link made caused Midna to unconsciously grip a little tighter and cuddle up a little closer.

Link let out a contented sigh as he remembered the carnal events from the previous night. He wished in that moment that he could forget everything else and just lay there. Unfortunately, he knew this was not the case. This was reinforced just a few minutes later when an aggressive knocking came from outside the bedroom. Midna shot up from her sleep, and pulled up the bed sheets to cover up her breasts.

"Princess, are you in there?" came a voice the Link recognized as Zennel.

"Oh crap." Midna panicked as she bolted upright. "How are we going to explain this?"

"I don't think that any lie we come up with will convince them of anything other than the obvious." Link said plainly.

"Knock it down." Bindur's voice came from the other side of the door.

A quick crash echoed through the room as Zennel and Bindur came through the room and saw Link and Midna in the bed together. The two groups stated at each other in an awkward silence, waiting for someone to say something. Zennel went first.

"Rusl." he called back into the hallway. "I found him up here." Zennel turned back to face Link. "Rusl was looking for you."

Link just stared at the two Twili officials.

Midna reacted next. "Why are you two in here?"

"You've been missing since last night." Bindur said. "We've been looking for you. The only reason no one panicked is no one saw you leave, and Link was also missing, so we figured you were together. Just no this 'together.'" he finished, indicating the intimate scenario the two were discovered in.

"I gonna go now." Zennel said, clearly uncomfortable, and trying to get out.

"Yes. Please." Midna said.

"Thank you Zennel." Link said.

Just as Zennel was about to exit the room, Rusl walked in to see Link. He surveyed the room and everyone looked at him. "Well this explains a few things." Rusl said. After that statement, Link's face became flushed at the sight of Rusl because the older man had caught him in such a comprising position.

Link groaned. "Can this get any worse?"

"Goddesses, I hope not." Midna said, burying her face in Links shoulder.

"On the plus side," Bindur started with a smile. "It's apparent the suitor problem has been dealt with."

"Everyone but Link, leave. Out. Now." Midna demanded, clearly wanting the two to be left alone.

The three men smiled and left, leaving Midna and Link in the bed. When the door closed, Midna turned to face Link. She then kissed him once more. "Despise that intrusion, last night was wonderful." she said smiling.

"Yes it was." Link agreed. "And I hate that we have to go be productive now." He kissed her again.

"I know." She gracefully pulled herself out of bed and walked over to the doorway leading to the bathroom to prepare to the day ahead.

Link got out of bed as well and recovered his discarded pants, boots, tunic, armor, and saber. He quickly placed everything back on and was ready to go out. Midna returned from the bathroom a few moments later, with a new dress, and her hair tied in a bun. Link walked over and kissed her once more for good measure.

"Ready to go make our worlds a better place?" he asked.

"So long as you stick around." Midna said as she walked out the door.

Link followed her. He realized then, that he wanted to follow Midna. But he also knew Midna needed him to be with her as well. Link didn't want it any other way.

**A/N**: Woot, I set a deadline to get this done by the start of 2015 and I did it just in time. Shows that setting a deadline can increase efficiency. Thank you to all who Followed and Favorited, and even more so to those who reviewed. It made me extremely excited to see when those numbers went up. Any way, I got some good news and some bad news. The good is I am already planning how I can continue this story. First bit of bad news is that will take a while because it involves drawing out dungeons and bosses for Link to fight, so that will take some time. Second is it will be a while before I update with any new stories because I will be moving and starting a new job next week, and that means I won't have much time for writing for the next couple of months (at least as far as I can foresee.) That being said I do plan on being back and bringing more adventures. If you really need something from me to tide you over I have a few Mass Effect stories that you can read on profile (I know, shameless self promotion). As always I hope you enjoyed and want you to have a Happy New Year.

~NoirValor, December 2014.


End file.
